Revenge
by FlamingInk987
Summary: (Duc/con): JJ felt like she'd been betrayed. She'd never fully trusted Emily; had always though that it was a bit convenient that Emily had been told she'd managed to gain a position at the BAU when the paperwork hadn't even been handed to them. (Duc/con)


**Okay... So I didn't get a prompt for this. My muse was buzzing and it wouldn't leave me alone; trust me, I tried swatting; it didn't work because it just came back. I do have prompts for people and I will try and get them done! But for now, my muse always get what it wants. So bare with me. Please rate and review! I'll love you forever!**

**Revenge**

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" JJ hissed as she roughly pushed Emily against the nearest wall of her apartment. Kicking the door shut behind her. "Trying to break our team apart? Really?," she grabbed the lapels of Emily's work blazer and roughly pulled her forwards, just to slam her back into the wall again. "And what motive do you have? What right do you think you had to do that?"

Emily grunted as JJ once again slammed her against the wall. "I don't think you quite understand," the brunette swallowed thickly, her chest heaving. "I didn't know that was the reason I got the job! I swear!"

JJ ground her jaw together. "I don't believe you. I have no reason to believe you."

"I know that," Emily quickly agreed. "But I didn't know until today, I swear."

JJ's lips formed a tight line. She had no idea whether Emily was lying or telling the truth, nor did she know the length of time that Emily had been spying on her team for. JJ felt like she'd been betrayed. She'd never fully trusted Emily; had always though that it was a bit convenient that Emily had been told she'd managed to gain a position at the BAU when the paperwork hadn't even been handed to them.

"I still don't believe you," JJ growled lowly. "You walked into the BAU like you had a right to be there. But you have no right to be there. You had no right to do what you've done!" the blonde shouted. "What you've been doing for God knows how long!"

"I..." Emily stuttered.

"And I have no right to be here," JJ continued a little cockily. "And I have no right to do this. But I'm going to do it anyway..."

Emily gasped as JJ's hand wormed it's way into her slacks and cupped her roughly, the heel of the younger woman's hand grinding against her.

"I want to know the truth," JJ growled into her ear. "How long have you been spying for Strauss?"

Emily opened and closed her mouth. How was she supposed to answer that when she didn't know that she'd been spying on the BAU team in the first place.

"I want an answer," JJ growled dangerously, cupping Emily almost painfully. "You better start talking."

"I didn't know," Emily managed to grind out. A half moan, half sob passed her lips as JJ's hand slipped under the flimsy material of her panties. "I didn't know!"

"How did you get the job?" JJ continued her interrogation, rubbing her hand against Emily furiously. "How did you get the job if you hadn't even put in for the transfer?"

"I... I don't know," Emily managed to get out. Her head fell back against the wall with a 'thud'. She doubted that she'd be able to formulate a coherent response to JJ's questions for much longer. "I thought Hotch... I was told that Hotch had the paperwork."

"You know," JJ whispered harshly in her hear. "For someone who's worked with agencies like this before, you really don't know a lot. Do you?"

Emily whimpered. She was panting, hard, and breathing was starting to become more and more difficult. Her lungs burned and there was an ache in her back from being repeatedly pushed into the wall.

"Strauss... Had... Planned... It... All," Emily ground out, letting out a moan. "I didn't... Know until... She... Spoke... To... Me..."

JJ growled possessively. "You're still not giving me the answers I want," she roughly plunged two fingers into Emily, pinning the brunette to the wall with her hips.

Emily cried out, her call a mix of pain and pleasure. Her body started to convulse as she pulled her muscles in; willing herself not to let JJ win this little game.

"You've put in for a transfer," JJ said flatly, continuing to thrust relentlessly into Emily. "Why? Because of guilt? Embarrassment at being caught out? Shame?"

Emily swallowed thickly before pulling in much needed breaths. She couldn't take it. The burning spread, completely overpowering her. She closed her eyes tightly and willed herself not to. But she couldn't. Once JJ brushed her thumb, not so gently, across her clit, she came undone. She cried out loudly, her hips jumping from the wall to grind against JJ's hand and pull back again.

JJ pulled her hand from Emily's slacks and took a step back. She looked at Emily; rage and anger covering her face. With a shake of her head, JJ quickly spun Emily around and roughly pushed her against the wall, pulling Emily's hands behind her back.

Emily's eyes widened with fear. "What're you..." she'd barely gotten her breath back. "What're you doing?" she asked as she felt cold metal encircle her wrists.

JJ moved her lips to Emily's ear. "I haven't finished my interrogation," she whispered harshly.


End file.
